Chairs, benches and the like have evolved over the years to accommodate not only changes in style, but changes in technology as well. That is, the particular design of support apparatuses has always been driven by a combination of aesthetics and material considerations. What has not changed over the years, however, is the desire to produce high quality support apparatuses, which meet the functional or aesthetic requirements of their owners.
One challenge facing producers of support apparatuses is to design a bench that meets certain criteria, including having a simple, attractive design which is capable of being employed in commercial, residential and public areas. The capability of appearance modification and the ability to be mass produced using a number of materials with differing dimensions has also been problematic, as well as shipping components which facilitate ease of construction at a given destination.
In addition, the manner in which the constituent elements of any support apparatus are held together has a great bearing on the longevity of the support apparatus, as well as bearing on the ability of the support apparatus to withstand environmental and criminal insults.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, the present invention therefore seeks to provide a recessed support assembly which is not only pleasing to the eye, but also one whose configuration may be easily altered to meet many of the design needs of the varying requirements of architects, designers and city planners, including the utilization thereof, all while maintaining the structural integrity of the recessed support assembly, and structure in total.